


Voice

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, Deaf!Blaine, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: "I wish I could hear you laugh."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 19 - Sign

_ “I wish I could hear you laugh.” _

Kurt tensed, his hands half-raised, pausing in signing. Blaine smiled, tucking his hands back under his chin, supporting his head so he could stare at Kurt in unembarrassed adoration.

It was Blaine’s shamelessness that colored Kurt’s cheeks and made him sign what he did next.  _ “No you don’t.” _

Blaine scrunched his nose, the slight upturn of his mouth not falling, as if the idea that he wouldn’t want to hear Kurt was ludicrous.

_ “I’m serious.” _ Kurt signed, his hands jerky in his reluctance and impatience in saying what he had to.  _ “You wouldn’t like me if you could hear me. I don’t–”  _ Kurt took a deep breath, forcefully relaxing his shoulders.  _ “You just wouldn’t like me.” _

Blaine shook his head, making a noise in his throat that he couldn’t hear.

He sat back in his chair, his hands moving more fluidly than Kurt could ever hope.  _ “There’s nothing that would make me not like you. And there’s nothing about you I wouldn’t like.” _

Kurt bit his lip, his heart both soaring and sinking. Hoping Blaine was right but knowing he probably wasn’t.  _ “You can’t know that.” _

_ “Describe it to me.” _ Blaine signed, his jaw firm.  _ “Tell me what I’m missing.” _

_ “It’s high and–” _

Blaine shook his head.  _ “Not like that.” _

Kurt’s eyebrows met in frustration, his tongue running along the back of his teeth as he thought.  _ “Tinker Bell.” _ He signed, nonsensically.  _ “Cartoon fairies, kind of shrill and annoying. Pixie sticks, overly sweet and only tolerable for small children.”  _ Kurt paused, not sure if he was being too harsh on himself, but continuing anyway.  _ “It’s snow to a Californian. The novelty is cool at first but eventually you want the warmth again _ .”

Blaine looked sad, reaching for Kurt’s hands. Whether that was to comfort Kurt or make him stop talking, Kurt didn’t didn’t know.

Blaine only pulled his hand away to sign,  _ “How about like a violin, high but clear and beautiful.” _ Kurt started shaking his head but Blaine kept going.  _ “I’ve felt a violin while it was playing. I know it’s beautiful _ .”

Kurt was still shaking his head.  _ “It’s not what a boy’s voice sounds like.” _

Blaine reached forward, brushing Kurt’s cheekbone and letting his head settle at the back on his neck, his thumb resting lightly on Kurt’s Adam’s apple.  _ “Your voice.” _ He signed, one handed.

Kurt leaned into his hand, his heart more soaring than sinking now.  _ “You wouldn’t like it.” _ But Kurt’s protest was weak this time.

Blaine leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, his hand coming up to push the sign for ‘I love you’ into Kurt’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154699850130/voice)


End file.
